The Captured Dream
by atra domina
Summary: Kai goes back to Russia, but it gets pretty lonesome in Hiwatari mansion, pretty noisy with a nosy maid, dangerously weird at school. But he has Tala to keep him sane, right? Right? TalaKai WyattKai OCKai
1. Chapter 1

Spei: Hohoho! The school is starting. So I start a fic, too!

Pairings: Tala x Kai ;Wyatt x Kai ; OC x Kai

Spei: I know Wyatt died in japanese version, but he just disappeared in english one. So forget about his death, he's back! Not in this chapter, though…

Description: Kai goes back to Russia, but it gets pretty lonesome in Hiwatari mansion, pretty noisy with a nosy maid, dangerously weird at school. But he has Tala to keep him sane, right? Right?

Disclaimer: Don't own.

So on with the story. Remember to review :)

* * *

**The Captured Dream**

* * *

In spring of youth it was my lot

To haunt of the wide world a spot

The which I could not love the less-

So lovely was the loneliness

**Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

The air was heavy, there was no wind and the Sun shone brightly, dissapearing only when a white cloud hid it from humans' views. Though the weather seemed nice to the eye, it was really unbearable. A threat of storm hung in the sky.

Though, a certain blader couldn't care less about this, as he kept fanning himself, creating a lovely breeze that kept on hitting his face. Sighing in content, he leaned against a wooden wall of the dojo and closed his eyes. Nothing could mar his mood now. They brought down BEGA and BBA came back to life. Also, he saved his title as the Beyblade Champion. He and his friends were together again.

Tyson chuckled. Yeah, what could go wrong now?

Suddenly, a shadow fell on his face. Scowling, Tyson opened one eye and looked up at the blonde, who was standing infront of him and smiling apologetically.

"Max? Is something wrong?" He asked, as he sat up. That's when he noticed a suitcase in American's hand.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, Tyson. You know, the summertime is almost over, so I need to head back now." Said Max and grinned. Tyson just blinked in utter confusion.

"Don't worry, Tyson. We'll call you from time to time. Right, Max?" Tyson turned his head to the left and looked at Chinese boy, who also held his baggage. Max nodded at Rei's words.

Now, Tyson stood up and narrowed his eyes at the two teens. "You guys can't be serious. You're leaving already, huh? I can't believe!"

Rei smiled at his friend's ouburst. "Come on. We won't be gone forever. We'll see each other on next summer." He said. Max smiled even wider.

"Yeah! And next tournament! This time we won't go so easy on you!" He winked at Japanese boy. Now, he turned towards Rei, who nodded his head and walked up to the blonde.

"B-but why?" Asked Tyson, flailing his arms dramatically.

Max just started laughing at his friend's actions. Tyson was a bright person – well, sometimes. But Max was sure he would get the reason soon enough. "Later, Tyson! We've got planes to catch!" He yelled, as he started running down the roud. Rei looked at his retreating back.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" He yelled, as he followed his friend. As he run, he looked back at stunned Tyson and waved his hand at him, before dissapearing behind a corner.

* * *

Tyson entered the dojo in foul mood. Stomping angrily, he entered the area he shared with his team mates. He wasn't very surprised to see Kai sit on a window ledge and gaze outside.

"Kai!" He called and walked up to the teen.

Kai sighed quietly. There was no way to avoid Tyson, so he abandoned the thought of ignoring the younger boy. "What?" Came his short reply. But Tyson was satisfied with just this.

"Max and Rei left! Why?"

Kai could feel Tyson's gaze on the back of his head. He turned his head to glare at the Japanese blader. "Think."

Tyson scowled at him. He had enough of thinking, dammit! And he was hungry, too! "Come oooon. Just say it." Kai surpassed the urge to role his eyes and returned to gazing outside the window. Tyson huffed in annoyence. "Fine,

don't say anything!" He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "At least you're staying…"

Kai glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Don't you have school or something?" He asked without any emotions.

At this Tyson's eyes shot open. "Oh, you're right." He admitted. "I've got school! And Maxy and Rei, they have too!" He looked at Kai. "And you…" He frowned, his face saddened in instant.

"My plane is leaving tomorrow." Stated Russian.

"B-but… You're not going back to Russia, right?" Tyson asked worriedly. When he got no reply, he started laughing nervously. "Come on, Kai. You can't go back to _them_. And what's more, you have nowhere to stay. Because you can't go to Abbey. You just can't…" He tried to convince the boy, but more importantly – himself.

"What I do and where I go is not your business." Stated Kai, meaning the conversation was over.

Deep inside, Kai was glad that Tyson reminded him of that single aspect. He had an important call to make.

* * *

The ringing noise echoed through the hall. An older man with short white hair and short beard picked up the phone. "Hiwatari's mansion, Dalipovy's speaking. Who is calling?" He spoke automatically in monotous voice.

"_Feliks, pick me up at the Airport tomorrow at noon." _Came the answer from the other side of the phone. The older man smiled softly. He hadn't heard this voice for very long time. Even though it changed after years, he still could easily recognize it.

"Master Kai, are you planning on staying for longer amount of time?" Asked Dalipovy.

"…_Is that a problem?"_ Came the question after a short moment of silence. Feliks chuckled softly.

"Of course not. We will be waiting." He assured the boy. Soon after that, Feliks hung up, then dialed up another number. After a few seconds someone answered the phone.

"_Hallo?" _

"Hello, Dunya. Are you still interested in our job offer?" Asked the man.

"…_You throwin' a party?"_ Asked Dunya. Feliks grimaced at her words. He was too old for things like this, and she very well new of it.

"No, master Hiwatari is back and we need a cook."

The woman laughed dryly. "_I thought he's in jail?"_

"The _younger_ master."

"Oh? Sounds interestin'. He's there?"

"Not yet. I'll pick him up tomorrow. So, are you going to come?"

"_Haven't seen him since he was like six… So I think I can do this. But do shopping for me. Is no good for my old bones. And I can't serve him any instant soup, right?"_

"Of course. I'll send the maid in instant."

"Mister Dalipovy! That mower is growling at meeee!" Came the voice from the garden.

"Speaking of the devil…" Muttered Feliks.

"Ah, ye can call her over. I'll tell her what to buy." Said Dunya. Dalipovy nodded to hiself, then turned his head towards the door.

"Nadia, come here for a moment. Avdotia wants to speak with you!" He called. After the noise made by the mower quieted down, a young girl in apron stepped hurriedly inside.

Feliks handed her the phone with a sigh, but smiled nevertheless, when Nadia put the phone to her ear.

"Good afternoon, old maid Komorova!" She greeted the woman and winked at Feliks, who ruffled her blonde chin-length hair and then stalked towards the garden to finish mowing the lawn.

* * *

Spei: So? Did you like it? I promise quite a lot of Tala in next chapter :) That is, if you review. Q.Q And sorry for grammar mistakes (though those made by Avdotia are intended). Aaaand - my keyboard refuses to work with me. So tell me of any and all typos, so I can fix it.

Till next time then :)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Spei: Here I go again :D Tala I promised, and here he goes

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**The Captured Dream **

* * *

Ah! what is not a dream by day

To him whose eyes are cast

On things around him with a ray

Turned back upon the past?

**Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

Without even waiting for Tyson to wake up to say good bye properly, Kai swung his bag over his shoulder and left the dojo quietly. Kai took a deep breath. The air was fresh, cold a little. He looked up at the sky, he couldn't even say if the Sun had fully risen yet though, for he couldn't see through the heavy leaden clouds.

Cool raindrops kept falling to the ground soudlessly. Kai stepped off the veranda and into the rain. Water tickled his skin pleasantly and his hair in instant clung to his face, dropping wet. For the last time he glanced at the dojo, then walked up to the taxi, which he had called earlier.

When the boy sat cofortably in the backseat and put his baggage in his lap, he looked up at the grumpy looking driver. The man glanced at the teen. "Where?" He rasped.

"To the Airport." Stated Kai and turned his head towards window. As the car started, Kai watched passing people, buildings, Japan… He'd leave all of this behind. And for what? Russia?

Once again he would be left all alone to fend for himself.

And what's worse, he'll have to face his past again. That place… The last time he had seen that house was before he was dumped in Abbey. He didn't even remember how it looked. And yet, he could still remember the butler. He couldn't really recall his semblance either, but he still remembered his voice, thanks to very few conversations they held.

Kai was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't even notice when the ride was over. Fortunately the driver was kind enough to remind him, as he cleared his throat more loudly than neccesery. Kai glanced at him, then handed him money. After that he quickly left, for it was starting to rain even harder now.

* * *

Finally he was inside. Now, he only had to wait for his plane. He was sure it would take a few hours, but he was used to waiting, so no big deal. He put down his bag and eyed his clothes. They were dripping wet, his shirt clung to his skin making him feel uncomfortable, and his pants… Well, he just hoped his clothing would dry up quickly. He ran his fingers through his damp hair, that fell completely straight on his shoulders. A chill ran down his spine whenever someone entered the Airport and let cold wind enter the building through the opened door.

Sighing, Kai decided to go further away from the entrance. He sat on a bench, closed his eyes and shuddered. He hated crowded places. Also, he could feel someone's eyes on himself, and the very thought was making him nervous. He had to occupy his mind with something else before he went insane. He looked around and spotted a tea vending machine nearby. Slowly, he stood up and walked up to the thing.

He removed a few coins from his pocket and put them in the machine, then he chose a lemon flavoured tea. After a couple of seconds he removed a cup from the machine. Suddenly, he felt something touch his shoulder. In instant he turned around. Unfortunately the swift action made him spill some of steaming hot tea on his own hand. "Shit!" He hissed in pain through gritted teeth.

"Oops." Muttered a person, who touched Kai and removed a cup from Kai's hands, who started to massage his burned palm with the other hand. "Why so jumpy?" He smirked.

Kai looked up at the boy in both annoyence and disbelief. "I thought you guys have already left, Tala."

Tala smiled even wider and glanced at Kai's hand. "Yeah, Spencer and Bryan did. You're gonna be okay?" He asked mockingly.

Kai ignored the question and looked straight into icy blue eyes of his team mate. "Couldn't they wait for you?"

Tala looked at Kai's fierce crimson eyes. His intense gaze made him break the eye contact and look away with a heavy sigh. He turned away from the boy and started walking towards nearest bench. Kai quietly followed after him.

Both boys sat down. Tala looked at the ceiling and took a sip of Kai's tea, meanwhile slightly younger teen had his head downcast and was staring at his hands. His hair fell around his face, shielding it from the view. Tala looked at Kai from the corner of his eye. 'Oh, he looks so much more innocent and very much velnerable when he sits like this.' He thought and sneered. He leaned down towards boy's face and placed some of Kai's hair behind boy's ear to have a better view.

Kai sent him a murderous look, but it didn't stop Tala from grinning at boy in mean way. Kai knew Tala would use every opportunity he got to mock and annoy hell out of him. But why? He didn't know.

"So?" Asked Kai coldly, as he lifted up his head. Tala handed him back his tea and closed his eyes.

"Spencer and Bryan had to leave earlier. I had to stay at hospital a little longer. You know how it works.." He sighed. "Anyway… With BEGA down, I'm sure Abbey will come back to game again." He opened his eyes and started staring at Kai with serious look. "And we certainly will not stay there anymore." He stated. "That's why it was so important to go back to Russia before Boris did and remove our stuff from Abbey. So they just packed our things and left."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Left? Left to where? You have nowhere to stay."

Tala smirked. "Oh, are you worried about me? How sweet." The smile disappeared from his face quickly. "I've got a part-job. And so do Bryan and Spencer. Ian's too young to work. But it's fine. We're renting a small apartment." He informed. "And what about you, Kai? You're going back to Russia, right?" After the realization hit him, he wide eyed. "Don't say you're going to Abbey."

Kai turned his head away. 'Honestly, Tala is an idiot. He knows I hate the place.' He thought. Suddenly strong hands gripped his shoulders and turned him back towards Tala, who looked outraged and was baring his teeth at Kai.

"You can't go there…" He whispered dangerously.

Kai was confused for a second, but he understood what's happening soon enough and decided to play with Tala a little. 'Tala, I'll let you taste your own medicine…' He smirked.

"Can you stop me?" He asked quietly. The hands tightened their grip and Kai knew he would bruise later, but it was worth it. He looked at Tala's eyes. He could see anger flicker in them, and some emotion he couldn't name. Suddenly Tala loosened is grip and let his arms fall to his sides. He turned away from Kai and hid his face in his hands. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Changing sides again, Hiwatari? And I thought we were…" He couldn't finish. 'I though we were friends. Or close to being them. But is seems some people never change.'

Kai raised an eyebrow. "We were what?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter." Growled Tala. Kai chuckled and patted Tala's back softly. Tala raised his head to look at Kai in confusion. "What are you-"

Kai closed his eyes. "I never said I was going to Abbey." He stated. Tala raised an eyebrow at that.

"Then… Where?" He asked unsure.

"Home." Stated Kai.

Tala snorted at his response. He set his head downcast. "You call that house a home? It only brought you more pain and-"

"Voltaire did. But he's not there anymore." A ghost of smile appeared on boy's face. "It's safe for now."

Tala smiled bitterly. "So you've got whole mansion just for your own use? Lucky bastard…" He muttered.

Kai eyed the redhead. He knew pretty well, that Tala and his friends were in quite difficult situation. Kai didn't mind helping them out a little, but he also knew Tala was too stubborn to accept his help. But you could always try, right?

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Kai sipped his tea quietly and Tala kept on sulking. Finally Kai decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, are you angry with me?" He asked.

Tala raised his head and looked at Kai with narrowed eyes. "Yes."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Tala fell silent once again. 'Why am I angry?' He asked himself. 'It's not like I care what he does with his life. But…'

He ran a hand through his hair absent-mindedly. 'I just don't want Boris to use him again. I don't want to see you… hurt.' Tala scowled at his own thoughts. 'I'm getting too soft.'

Kai sighed and looked at the ground. Talking to Tala was getting difficult. Maybe he shoudn't have mocked the blader. "Fine, don't say anything…" He muttered. Kai placed the empty cup on the floor and closed his eyes. Tala shifted uncomfortably beside him.

"I was worried." Tala whispered so quietly, that Kai could barely hear him. But he did. Kai raised his head and looked at his team mate. Tala averted his eyes, his cheeks were slightly pink. He waited for some kind of retort or mean comment from the younger boy, but it never came.

Kai looked back at empty cup, which suddenly became very interesting. "Thanks…" He whispered back. Tala looked at the clock nervously.

"I think it's time to get into plane." He murmured, breaking the awkward situation.

"Yeah." Both boys stood up. As Tala started to walk away, Kai caught his arm, making Tala stop deadly in his tracks. The redhead glanced at Kai.

"What?"

Kai let go of him and looked him straight into eyes. "I know you'll reject my offer, but… I just want you to know, that there's plenty of room in my home and you're always welcome to come." He said in one breath.

Tala blinked a few times. "You say we're welcome to live there with you?" He asked, then closed his eyes and smirked. "Thanks, but I don't need any help. We will manage."

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "I know. Just in case you get in trouble. Don't hesistate to call me. That's all I can do." With that said, he picked up his bag and looked expectionally at Tala, who stared at him stunned. "Shall we go?"

* * *

Spei: Laaaamiishh. Ugh. Another chapter done. It seems so sucky Q.Q But it's okay with me. I can't do anything properly. Anyways, guys, I love you for reviewing. It really makes me smile every time I read your comments. :) They make me want to write next chapter faster. So I'd like to thank** Kirsta Isabella, StZen, dragonfire7654321 **and** the Light Shadow **:) I hope you liked this chapter.

Okay, so my lovely reader, it's your turn to review. Please do!


End file.
